


【新快/优快】女仆就是用来服侍主人的

by 1412968



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:20:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22827805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1412968/pseuds/1412968
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

工藤新一记得那是一个美妙的夏季。

工藤宅邸新聘的女仆是个十七岁的漂亮女孩，金色的短发和碧蓝的眼睛，生机勃勃而又神采飞扬。她叫濑户瑞纪，正读江古田高校二年级，兼职女仆。  
工藤新一很喜欢女孩那张水嫩粉红的薄唇，一张一合的时候就像一颗水润的樱桃。十七岁的女孩身体已经有着成熟女性的诱人曲线，玲珑有致的轮廓充满诱惑的意味。  
虽然濑户瑞纪做事总是笨手笨脚，经常失手打碎新一的茶杯，将煮好的汤品无意中泼在桌上，但是那双湛蓝眼睛一旦盈满泪水楚楚可怜的时候，没有人忍心拒绝原谅。  
但是美丽的玫瑰花一向用来观赏，新一从未想过亲手采撷。

半夜新一醒来，听见隔壁房间传来压抑的哭声。他心下疑惑，蹑手蹑脚地下床，发现隔壁主卧的房门没有闭紧，于是透过缝隙向内看去。金发的女仆跪趴在床边，浑身赤裸，一对硕大的乳房随着抽插的频率前后晃动。工藤宅邸的主人工藤优作站在女仆的身后，双手掐紧她的柔软的腰肢，将身下粗大的性器插进身下之人的体内。  
这样的一幕对于一个十七岁的男孩来说未免过于震撼。工藤新一愣在原地,呆愣许久才找回自己的思维。他犹豫片刻开始拿出手机摄影,画面中的濑户瑞纪大概已经达到高潮,全身大幅度颤抖,下身冲出大股淫水,叫床声甜腻而柔美。新一看见自己的父亲粗喘着高潮，射精。  
新一按下停止摄影的按键,收起手机走回房间。他不知道是否应该将影片发给母亲工藤有希子，然后辞去这位不守规矩的女仆。但是这样显然不是新一想要的结果,他想要的是更为特别的东西。  
他已经十七岁了，一个正常的少年，面对心动的女孩产生性欲似乎并非十恶不赦。  
新一这样想着,掀开被单躺下，然后看向录下的视频，闭上双眼进入梦乡。

翌日清晨，工藤优作登上了飞往美国的飞机。

傍晚，工藤新一从图书馆回到工藤宅邸，金发的女仆正跪在次卧的地板上擦地。瑞纪身穿一件黑白相间的女仆装，裙摆不长，由于跪姿露出一截由黑色丝袜包裹的嫩白大腿，圆润挺翘的屁股若隐若现。看见新一回来，瑞纪直起上身跪坐在地板上，柔声问好，然后拿起抹布继续擦地。新一半蹲下来，伸手没入女仆的裙摆，抚上蜜桃般的酥臀。  
瑞纪诧异地睁大眼睛，想要出声，新一却俯下身子在她耳边询问昨晚的事情。金发的女仆涨红了一张原本白皙的脸蛋，站起身来，垂下纤长的睫毛，咬着下唇一言不发。  
新一觉得有些好笑，在床边坐下，双腿交叠右脚翘起，拿出手机播放视频。娇媚的呻吟声突兀地从手机中发出，瑞纪一脸惊讶，旋即眼里盈满羞怯与可怜。她乞求她的少爷不要告诉夫人，不要辞退她，因为她需要这份高薪的工作。  
新一闻言没有为难瑞纪，关闭手机之后抬手伸出食指指向金发女仆，然后指了指自己的胯下。  
瑞纪羞红了脸颊，碰到新一的目光之后立刻崩溃了，软下身子跪在地上，慢慢爬到对方面前。她垂下微翘的睫毛，伸手去解新一裤装的皮带扣。新一已经因为怀里的温香软玉勃起，少年人蛰伏了十七年的阴茎尺寸不容小觑，瑞纪抬眸扫视新一一眼便垂下眼帘。年轻的女仆张开艳红的小嘴一寸一寸吞吃这根略带腥味的巨物，温柔地以舌头撩拨。吃下大部分瑞纪便有些难受，眼角一片艳丽溢出泪水，只好伸出双手将剩下的部分圈住，然后模拟抽插，细细伺候少爷。最后即将高潮的时候新一将阴茎抽出，精液尽数射在女孩的脸上。瑞纪听话地伸出艳红的舌尖将唇边的精液卷走，一副乖巧而又淫荡的模样。  
新一示意对方脱光衣服，而瑞纪听话地照做。她伸手拉开短裙侧面的拉链，裙装顺着身体的曲线滑落在地面上。她抬脚脱去那双尖细的高跟鞋，这时新一才发现女孩的个头不算高挑，约莫一米六四的模样。  
只穿着内衣与丝袜的女仆一脸羞涩，加上脸上残留的精液十分色气。  
工藤新一将她带至床上，然后俯身细细吻过瑞纪的薄唇。他的手由女孩的锁骨而下滑至肩胛骨，解开胸衣的搭扣，随手扔至床下，露出一对又大又白的酥胸。他支起上半身，伸手卷起女孩的黑色丝袜慢慢褪下，雪白漂亮的大腿一点点裸露，腿型修长瘦削几乎没有一点多余的赘肉。  
“少爷……”年轻的女仆显然没有太多的情爱经验，嗓音里尽是慌张。  
新一动作轻柔地含住那因为挑逗就硬挺的乳首，细细吮吸。瑞纪立刻软下身子，旋即抗拒似的向后躲避，小声哀求。但是新一没有放过这个可怜的女仆，左手覆上另一边被冷落的乳房大肆揉捏。  
瑞纪小口小口地喘息，一双水光潋滟的眸子此刻已经有些失焦，裹着一层即将凝成泪珠的水雾。新一起身从床头柜中取出一瓶润滑液和一盒还未拆封的避孕套，这是他为今晚做的准备。瑞纪夹紧的双腿被新一强制分开，白色的内裤几乎已经湿透，隐隐透出肉色。新一伸手帮她褪下内裤，分泌的体液甚至牵出几道银丝，令人本能地热血沸腾。瑞纪胆怯地闭上双眼，，感到炙热的巨物抵在阴道口的位置微微蹙起眉尖。那里一片湿润，似乎根本不需要润滑剂，新一扶住女孩的纤腰将阴茎深深没入，瑞纪睁开一双盈着泪水的蓝色眼睛，全身颤抖着紧绷。  
那双眼睛像阿蒂特兰湖清晨升腾的薄雾的颜色，使人沉沦。  
新一柔声安慰女孩让她放松，但是瑞纪哽咽着摇头，一脸楚楚可怜。即使不是初次女孩的阴道也十分紧致，新一吻了吻她的唇，缓慢地开始抽插。瑞纪眼眶中含着的泪水顺着脸颊划过，模样撩拨他的心弦。新一替瑞纪拭去泪水，她睁着一双哭红的眼睛，长腿勾住对方的腰身，向新一索吻。  
新一没有拒绝。  
抽插递送的速度逐渐加快，瑞纪半眯着双眼，浑身颤抖几近高潮，一副爽极的模样。新一很快因为潮吹的体液冲得缴械投降，吻上女孩颤抖却香甜的唇。  
月亮已经高升，夏夜蝉鸣不断。


	2. Chapter 2

在工藤优作回国之前，工藤新一以那段视频要挟濑户瑞纪拍下裸照和做爱过程，然后逼迫可怜的少女以各种方式满足他的欲望。  
比如新一不止一次要求女仆穿上情趣内衣或制服，让她一边打扫一边挨操；或是让她穿上露出侧乳的毛衣，将她按在灶台上做爱；或是令少女手拿按摩棒，被迫自慰。  
每当那时瑞纪总会哭红一双大大的眼睛，乞求她的少爷放过她。  
但是新一不为所动，对于瑞纪的请求熟视无睹。

一天晚上，月光如水。  
女仆清洗干净之后，只穿着睡衣来到次卧，工藤新一正坐在桌边看书。  
其实濑户瑞纪相当喜欢新一认真的眉目，柔软的额发垂在脸颊，高挺的鼻梁，浅蓝色的眼都是温柔，全然想象不出这个人恶劣的模样。  
可她又能怎么办呢。  
瑞纪在那儿站了一会，然后小声问工藤少爷是否需要一杯咖啡。  
新一没有回话，拉过她细瘦的手臂到自己怀里，吻上她的薄唇。瑞纪没有半分挣扎，任由他的爱抚。新一将手移到女仆的胸口，刚刚淋浴过的瑞纪没有穿上胸衣，软软的乳房隔着一层薄薄的睡裙被揉在手里，仿佛一道电流传过全身。  
瑞纪忍不住轻声嘤咛，新一闻声似乎挑眉轻笑了一下，伸手撩起她的睡裙，袒露出女孩发育良好的身材。  
他们做爱没有过多温存的前戏，新一没过多久就直接插了进来，瑞纪紧张地抓紧他的袖口，赤裸的背部被抵在桌边。  
“工藤少爷……！”  
新一没有理会她可怜的语气，扶住瑞纪的纤腰大肆抽插起来。女仆圆润的脚趾都蜷缩起来，秀气的眉尖蹙起，一双大大的蓝眼睛微眯着流下泪水。  
“是我爸操你爽，还是我操你爽？”  
瑞纪闻言睁大了一双流泪的蓝眼睛，表情有些委屈。新一也不指望她回答，舌尖细细舔过女孩的乳头，含在嘴里亵玩。瑞纪呻吟出声，满脸都是红晕，明明是一副淫荡的模样。  
可是工藤新一怎么也讨厌不起来。  
他将女孩放倒在桌上，借力狠命抽插，花穴分泌的体液将性器裹上一层晶莹的黏液，带出来的时候体液四溅。瑞纪有些受不住了，小声哀求。新一放慢速度，吻了吻她汗湿的额角。  
月光洒在床上。


	3. Chapter 3

工藤优作回来的时候已经是八月的末尾。  
工藤新一明白他的父亲这次回国是为了工作，可是他没有办法控制自己不去思考父亲是不是为了家中的女仆而回来。  
优作回来的夜晚，瑞纪留在他的房间一夜未归。  
那个晚上工藤新一彻夜未眠，他没法不去嫉妒自己的父亲。他想象着瑞纪在自己父亲身下娇喘连连，香汗淋漓的样子，心中升腾出一股无名的火。  
他的双手紧紧抓住被单，透过窗帘还未拉上的间隙，看着朝阳升起。

次日早晨，工藤新一洗漱过后下楼，金发的女仆正在厨房准备早餐。  
新一绕到瑞纪的身后，环住她的纤腰，吻了吻她的耳垂。瑞纪手中的锅铲微微一颤，然后回头看向新一。女仆金色的长发撩至耳后，露出晶莹的耳廓和白皙的天鹅颈，一双眼睛颤巍巍的蓝。  
“昨天晚上还愉快吗？”  
濑户瑞纪闻言诧异地睁大眼睛。新一没有再说，吻上了女孩的唇。他没有费多少力气就撬开了瑞纪的贝齿，撩拨她的小舌，掠夺她的呼吸。  
这个极具侵略性的吻结束的时候，瑞纪软在他的怀里，锅铲掉在地上发出清脆的声响。工藤新一抬手关上电磁炉，拉着瑞纪的手臂直接连拖带拽地回到自己的房间。女孩微乎其微的挣扎对于他来说，无异于奶猫撒娇般无济于事。  
“你是不是就喜欢这样？”  
“你是不是很想被操？被我爸搞爽不爽？”  
新一将她狠狠地摔在床上，看着她的眼睛问道。  
瑞纪哽咽着摇头，看着他的眼睛，伸手可怜地轻轻拉住男生的袖口，试图向他解释昨晚的事情。工藤完全没有理会，粗暴地撕开女仆的黑白裙装，毫不留情地直接插进去。瑞纪惊得痛得含在眼眶里的眼泪都流下来，向他求饶，连话都说不清楚，但是带着哭腔的声音那么可怜。  
工藤丝毫没有惜香怜玉，双手掐住瑞纪白嫩的大腿根部，剧烈地抽插。  
瑞纪很快就弯着身子高潮了，洁白的曲线像一张圣洁的弓。工藤毫不犹豫地直接射在她的体内，瑞纪用尽最后一点理智捂住唇齿，以免发出猫般的尖叫，惊醒隔壁熟睡的工藤优作。  
新一没有给她清理的机会，将一枚粉红色的东西塞进她的花穴，站起身来居高临下地看着她。  
“好好含着这个东西，晚上回来我会检查。”  
瑞纪哀求他的少爷不要这样，因为她今天还有许多家务要做。  
工藤新一无言，挑眉看向满脸泪痕的女仆，然后一脸怜悯地俯下身来，拿出跳蛋的遥控器调至中档。  
“祝你愉快。”  
女仆瘦削的身子连连颤抖起来，下体在新一的注视下不住地夹紧，泪水瞬间便涌了出来。工藤新一没有说话，转身离开房间，房门在他的身后发出巨大的声响。  
濑户瑞纪忍着下体传来的阵阵酸痛和夹杂其中的快感，支起上半身试着起来。她委屈地拾起地上被撕破的女仆裙装，尽量在不触碰到体内淫具的前提下走出次卧，回到自己的房间更换衣物。  
工藤优作昨晚熬夜写作，直到日上三竿才起床。  
幸亏如此，瑞纪在心里暗暗想道。  
等到优作起来，工藤新一已经去米花图书馆学习，瑞纪也已经准备好早餐，一脸若无其事地服侍主人。工藤优作用过早餐之后，便出门与出版社沟通出版事宜，瑞纪终于忍不住地跪坐在地。  
她含着那枚东西慢慢地做完所有的家务，忍着不适想要取出却又害怕新一发现，她能感觉到浓稠的液体顺着大腿根部流下来划过纤细的脚踝滴落在地，宛如失禁的感觉令她崩溃。她捂住双眼伏在地上低声啜泣，偌大的宅邸只剩下她一个人。  
不知何时有人进来，一阵开门声之后她抬起泪眼朦胧的眸子，看不清来者，只感觉到有人抱起她颤抖的身子吻了吻她的唇。  
“少爷……对不起……”  
瑞纪哭着道歉，依赖般窝在那个人的怀里，昏睡过去。


End file.
